


Study break

by asamakorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamakorra/pseuds/asamakorra
Summary: Mako x reader as college best friends. A study session turns into something more.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Mako (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Study break

Every time I glanced to my right, he noticed the movement and met my gaze, usually with a gentle half smile or a comedic eyebrow waggle. But this time felt different. I couldn’t exactly put my finger on it, but I could tell there’s something off about him. I put down my pencil and decided to ask him what was wrong.  
“You okay, Mako? You seem a bit distracted.” He sighed just slightly enough that I heard it and he shook his head.  
“no, I’m fine. Just worried about this test.” He forced a smile, leaning back into the couch.  
“ah, okay.” I wasn’t convinced, but I decided to drop it. Mako tended to bottle things up, so forcing him to talk about it would’ve stressed him out even more. We continued to work on our homework in silence, when suddenly I felt him move closer to me. He moved my hair over to the opposite side of my neck, and goosebumps formed on my skin at the touch.  
“What? Was there a bug?” I asked him. He leaned in closer to me as I faced him. Was he going to kiss me? My brain started short circuiting at the idea. Before his head came too close, he turned to look at my neck, grazing his fingers over. Damn.  
“Who have you been hooking up with?” He teased. I playfully smacked his hand away.  
“No one. It’s a burn from my curling iron, not a hickey.” He let out a genuine laugh, and I smiled, albeit embarrassed. “I’ve honestly never even had a hickey.” I admitted quietly.  
“What?” Mako’s brows furrowed, shocked at my words. “You’ve seriously never had a hickey?”  
“So? Shut up. They’re lame anyways. And Korra said you’re bad at them.” I teased back.  
“What? No she didn’t,” Mako said defensively, a small pout forming on his lips. “I am not.”  
“Oh?” I continued to tease. He could be such a baby. “Show me then.” I leaned forward, pushing my hair out of the way again and exposing my neck. Just as I began to laugh and pull away, I felt a warm, wet sensation on the bend of my collarbone. What the hell is he doing? Is he just messing with me? After an eternity, he lifted his head back up and faced me, bottom lip slightly swollen from the movement.  
“Well?” He looked at me expectantly.  
“Um…I’m not really sure.” My face must have been as red as his scarf. Wordlessly, he grabbed my neck and squeezed, forming another hickey higher up on my neck. The sensation sent chills up my spine. He pulled away, slower this time and unable to meet my gaze.  
“Sorry, that was probably weird.” He turned away from me.  
“No…it’s fine…” I couldn’t figure out what he was doing. He was obviously joking, right? Would now be the right time to express how I feel? “I was just um…kidding around. I didn’t think you’d actually-“ I cut myself off. It was now REALLY awkward.  
“Yeah, that was weird of me to do that. Sorry.” He huffed. I knew it was something else that was bothering him, but I was worried about him taking it out on me or what he did creating an uncomfortable rift between us.  
“No, no…it’s okay. I just…don’t really like doing stuff like that unless it’s with someone that likes me, you know? Not just with anybody.”  
“Oh. I see.” He replied quietly. Shit. I worded that incorrectly.  
“Not that you’re just anybody!” I hurried to cover my mistake. “I mean…just doing something like that, I know it doesn’t seem that serious, but I wouldn’t want to catch feelings or something and make everything awkward. And If I thought you were serious, and I tried to kiss you, and you rejected me? That would be so umcomfy.” I rambled.  
“I…wouldn’t mind that…” He mumbled softly. So softly I had to ask him to repeat himself to make sure I heard him correctly.  
“What?” I asked.  
“I mean…you’re really pretty. So I wouldn’t mind if you had kissed me.” I felt like my head would explode; the recent memory of his fingerless-gloved hand wrapped around my neck.  
“Oh.” Was all I could manage to squeeze out. I shut my eyes, my cheeks burning as if I had a fever. I dropped my head into my hands, trying to stop my intense blush and calm down. We sat in silence for a painful few moments, Mako’s calm breathing opposite to mine. Suddenly, I felt his hand grab my wrist and pull my arm down. I opened my eyes to his face slowly inching towards mine, as if he was testing the waters. As I parted my lips to ask him what he was doing, he pulled them to his. I remained frozen, my lips unmoving as he pulled away.  
“God I’m so stupid,” he covered his eyes, turning away. “I thought that maybe-“ without thinking, I clambered over to him, swinging my leg over his lap to straddle it. His eyes widened in shock as I twisted my fingers into the back of his hair and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t like me at all to do something so bold, but kissing Mako was something I had wanted to do since the first time I saw him. He pulled me as close as he could into his embrace. Regretfully, I broke away for air.  
“Wait…maybe I should be helping you study for that test first.” I said worriedly.  
“Fuck the test,” he groaned, pulling my face back to his. I couldn’t believe I was kissing my best friend. Suddenly, the door swung open and a loud voice yelled into the room.  
“Heya! Asami and I were- oh SHIT!” Korra’s voice startled us and I fell off of Mako’s lap onto the floor, my cheeks enflamed again. “I KNEW IT! Asami, you owe me 20$!” She turned to her girlfriend.  
“Fine, fine,” she relented, dropping Korra’s hand and reaching into her purse. “Here.” Korra smirked, shoving the bill into her sports bra and staring at me with a shit eating grin. Mako helped me stand up, a twinge of embarrassment on is cheeks as well.  
“Korra bet me something would happen with you guys by the end of the semester, but I bet against you because I know you’re too shy to instigate anything.” Asami smiled gently at me, which I returned.  
“And Mako is stupid,” Korra added, which Mako protested.  
“You guys seriously bet on us?!” Mako said exasperatedly. I just stood there, covering my giggle with my hand and looking at Mako. He relaxed a bit and returned my smile, as Asami and Korra rejoined hands and exchanged a knowing smile.


End file.
